The present invention relates generally to wrenches and more particularly to hydraulic wrenches.
More specifically, the present invention relates to hydraulic wrenches which can be advantageously used for tightening and loosening threaded connectors such as nuts mounted on bolts in which a plurality of nuts which are closely adjacent to each other have to be tightened and loosened and in which the overhead clearance for applying a wrench to the nuts is rather limited, which would make it impossible to use a standard air or impact wrench.